Stationary Mystery
by TurnThePaige
Summary: A mysterious, suspenceful love story in disguise for anyone, whether they're trekkies or not although non-trekkies might be a little confused. What's it about, you may ask? Changelings, explosions, and blood. Oh my!
1. Emergency on the Promenade

**I love Star Trek, honestly, and I'm in trying to watch ALL of the episodes in order! Right now I'm in the middle of Deep Space 9, and I already love it. But not as much as Next Generation, because they have an awesomer theme song! JK. Anyways, here's a story for anyone, if you're a trekkie or not!**

**Chapter One: Emergency on the Promenade**

**Jadzia**

"Benjamin, he'll be fine. He's growing up, and you can't help that," Jadzia counseled her friend and commanding officer. "You know, you did this exact same thing to your parent some twenty, thirty years ago." She couldn't help but smirk.

"And so did each of your hosts," Benjamin pointed out.

Jadzia's smirk melted into annoyance. "Always comes back to me being a Trill, doesn't it?" she asked. "Well, yes, I suppose they each did. But that doesn't change anything. Let Jake live his own life, or your lives will grow farther apart."

"Well, I can't argue with the one of us who's been both a mother and a father several times," Benjamin gave in. Jadzia rolled her eyes slightly at that. "I'll let him go, old man, if it makes you happy."

On the comline, an urgent voice called, "Commander Sisko!"

Benjamin slapped his combadge and said, "Go ahead."

"I think you should get down here, we have an emergency on the Promenade!" It was Odo's voice.

"We'll be right there, Constable," Sisko assured him.

And just like that, Jadzia was sweeping around the corner with Sisko scrambling to catch up.

**Odo**

"And you're sure you knew nothing of the illegal weapon sales on this very station earlier today?" Odo inquired.

"Nothing at all," Quark testified, mixing together a new concoction of liquors. "Cross my heart and hope I live."

"Huh," Odo remarked and strode out of the bar. On the padd he was carrying, he was reading an old Earth book that Chief O'Brien had lent him. He continued to walk towards his office on the Promenade, but he was interrupted by a scream and a loud _BOOM!_ a few doors down, in Garak's shop.

Odo set off at a brisk pace to what the matter could be. When he entered the shop, a gory sight met his eyes: blood strewn everywhere, Garak lay motionless on the ground with a phaser in hand. Also, Major Kira lay limp with a visibly life-threatening wound situated in her stomach. As if summoned, Doctor Bashir was instantly at Odo's side with an emergency medkit. Odo's first thought was to alert Commander Sisko, so he did, and then he was at Kira's side, inwardly praying that she would be all right.

"They need medical attention," Julian announced, then hit his combadge and ordered, "I need an emergency medical team in Garak's shop, stat." Odo helped the team carry out the injured persons, more worried than he had ever been.

**Julian**

Julian had been waiting for Garak for at least twenty minutes in the Infirmary. That was unlike him; he was usually so punctual for their frequent lunches together. He thought about going over to Garak's shop to see what was keeping him away, but he had some work that still needed doing, too. He sat patiently working, talking to patients and filling prescriptions to pass the time.

Then, quite suddenly, a noisy sound disrupted his work on the Bajoran who had broken his ankle that morning while rock climbing in the holosuites. Julian sensed that he was needed and grabbed a medkit off the shelf. Shouting for a nurse to take care of the Bajoran, he sprinted toward the most likely source: Garak's shop. Of course, he was right.

Julian rushed by the station's security chief, Odo, to examine Garak. He was going to be just fine after a visit to the Infirmary, but what about Major Kira? When he examined the Bajoran woman, he didn't see so clear or so optimistic results. However, he didn't think Odo ought to know just yet. He simply said that they needed attention and enforced the transportation of the two bodies to the Infirmary.

And another mystery began on Deep Space 9.

**I kind of like writing this way, the same time from different people's point of view. Tell me if you like it too! WHEN you review, like, NOW!!! Pretty please with BANANAS and FUDGE and SPRINKLES and CARAMEL and PEANUT BUTTER and NUTS on top! I can't really give you that, but it's the thought that counts, right?**


	2. Keep Me Informed

**Okay, here's the next chapter for anyone who cares! I, for one, like this story, and I'm gonna keep going, whether I have readers or not! Peace out home dog!**

**Chapter Two: Keep Me Informed**

**Sisko**

Dax and Sisko were appalled at all they had missed. As Odo explained all he knew of the incident, they both listened attentively, anxious and of course worried about Kira.

"I just heard a loud noise and came running," Odo illustrated. "When I got here, Garak was lying there with a phaser and Kira was wounded there. They were both unconscious. There was blood all over, too, and we're running tests to see whose it was."

Sisko nodded. "Dax, I want you to go and observe those tests and contact me as soon as the results are in. Constable, I'm putting you in charge of this investigation, but you probably could have guessed that."

"I'll get right on it, sir," Odo said. Then he stalked off toward his office. Dax went her way, too. Sisko, after another quick look around Garak's shop, turned to visit his first officer in the Infirmary.

**Bashir**

Garak and Kira had been laid on to separate beds, unfortunately far from each other as Doctor Bashir seemed to do nothing but go back and forth between them. Julian could tell that Garak was barely wounded, and perhaps he had shielded himself from whatever it was somehow. After all his tests were through and he was conscious, his Cardassian friend would be free to go.

Kira was a different story entirely. She had lost a lot of blood due to a direct, severe phaser hit. He had cleaned the wound to the best of his ability and bandaged it well, but there was still a chance of infection and a definite chance that there would be crucial damage.

The young doctor was pulled away from his patients by a visit from Commander Sisko.

"How's my first officer, Doctor?" he asked.

"Honestly, sir," Julian answered, "not too well. She lost a lot of blood and may have picked up some kind of infection. I was just about to scan her, and if she's caught anything, it won't help her at all, that's for sure."

Sisko nodded, understanding. "Keep me informed, and don't give the Constable _all_ the details just yet. He and Kira have been friends for years, and I would hate to see him upset."

"Aye, sir," Julian said. Sisko sauntered out of the Infirmary as Julian picked up his tricorder. He flipped it open and measured the Major's injured area. He couldn't find any apparent trace of infection, which was good news for everyone. Then he decided to analyze some of this data that he had collected and ordered for another doctor to watch the patients.

**Quark**

The bartender had heard the sound from Garak's shop, but he hadn't had enough interest to bound over and leave the bar in Rom's hands. However, when Odo left for the second time, Quark decided that it would be worthwhile to just go and see what had happened, what would be the buzz of the station for the next while. Plus, why not annoy Odo?

"So?" the little Ferengi inquired. He had to walk faster than usual to keep up with the Changeling, who was taller than he in his human form.

"So what?" Odo replied in his gruff voice, not even slowing down.

"What do you mean, 'so what?' I mean, what's going on in Garak's shop _again_? He didn't blow it up again, did he? He was a fool the first time! Why do you blow up any tailor's shop, let alone your own? How is that profitable?" Quark rambled.

"I don't know, and if I did, you'd be the last one to know," Odo pointed out as he entered his office and sat upon his chair. Quark followed and stood leaning lazily on the chair across from Odo's.

"I take offense to that," Quark stated.

"Then your work here is done," Odo said dismissively, and Quark was obligated to leave.

**So what did you think? How's it going so far, in your opinion? Please, tell me! Please? I'll be your best buddy! Tee hee! Just click the little review button right there - - yeah, I know you can see it - - and tell me anything you think about my story. Come on, you're not gonna help your best buddy?**


	3. Have You Decided?

**Hello people of Earth and the western continent of Venus! I hope you love this chapter, and therefore, the whole story. But one chapter at a time, now! Here goes. . . .**

**Chapter Three: Have You Decided?**

**Sisko**

Commander Sisko returned to his quarters late that night, tired and eager to "hit the hay". However, there was something that needed doing first thing.

"Jake-o!" Sisko yelled in a stentorian voice.

"Yeah, Dad?" Jake replied to his father eagerly. He rounded the corner into the living room and looked expectantly at his father.

Sisko denied his chance to be the first to bring up the inevitable subject and said, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Jake reported monotonously. "What about yours?"

"Oh, same old," Sisko responded. "Trouble in Garak's shop, injured crew members, you know."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Jake stated. "How's Kira?"

"We don't know yet," Sisko answered, "but our good doctor is taking good care of her, I'm sure." There was an awkward silence in the living room of the Siskos' quarters.

"Dad," Jake finally said, "have you decided? About me and Leann?"

Sisko took a deep breath as Jake held his. "Well, I suppose, just this once, you can take her to the holosuites. But I'm going to trust you to be mature, make good choices, and don't let Quark rip you off."

"Yes! Thank you, Dad!" Jake said with a grin. Then he looked at his father's face. "Dad, come on. Don't worry; I'm almost seventeen. I can take care of myself."

Sisko got up and hugged his son. "I know," he whispered in Jake's ear. "Sleep well."

**Quark**

Quark spent the afternoon doing all his usual things: looking over the holosuites and Dabo tables, preparing drinks for all his faithful customers, scheming when Odo wasn't around, and of course earning latinum. However, as the day wore on, many people left the bar. Soon, only Morn was sitting at a table in the heart of the place. He had a drink in his hand, but he had barely drunken any of it. Eventually, even Morn decided to place a generous tip on the tabletop and leave.

Quark always took that as a sign that the night was coming to a close and he needed to lock up. Just as he was walking up to the big wide doors of the bar, he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder. He turned, alarmed, to see who or what it could be. It was, shockingly enough, Marda, the old Dabo girl.

"Ah, Marda, my dear," Quark said, releived. "You gave me quite a start there. I was just about to lock up, but my doors are always open for you." Quark offered the girl a stool by the bar. "Would you like anything?" he asked, busying himself with the various bottles on the shelves.

"No, thank you," Marda said politely.

"Suit yourself," the little Ferengi. "So, what brings you back to DS9 after all this time?"

"Actually," Marda answered, "I'm here on business."

Quark burst into laughter, knowing that Marda had _never_ struck him as a _businesswoman_. He dropped a bottle of Romulan ale and used the hand that had once held it to clutch his side. He had to steady himself on the bar to keep himself from toppling over! Once he had himself under control, he wiped his teary eyes and looked at his former employee. She was serious?

"Sorry," Quark apologized. "I've had a little too much to drink. So, what exactly are we talking about here?"

Marda was hurt because of Quark's reaction, but she tried to focus on the big picture. "I have been involved in some sales of my own lately."

"Let me guess: weapon sales," Quark finished.

"Yes," Marda said. "How did you know?"

"Odo may be onto you, but he's recently been given a more pressing assignment; you should be good for a few days," Quark explained. "Go on, my dear."

**OMG! I just got back from a camping trip! I went up to Red Rock with the fam, and it was insane in the membrane if you know what I mean! We left on Friday, and we drove for less than an hour, cuz we're so close. Then, when we got there, we grabbed a great spot really quick. After we had completely set up our tent and were blowing up air mattresses, we found out that our spot was reserved already! So we had to CARRY our tent all the way to a dumb hill while Dad drove the car there, and there was a lot of debate over where we would camp. We started setting up on the hill when this guy in an RV named Mike said we could use the little camping area next to his RV! BIG round of applause for Mike! He saved us! We let him have some of our Dutch Oven cooking, of course. Anyway, the night was REALLY COLD and today we went to a lesson on bats and then hiked 4 miles!! Geez, now I'm really tired. So I went home and finished this chapter for you guys! Hope you love it! **


	4. Perhaps Another Time

**Yo yo yo, wassup my peeps! Okay, that was a little creepy, I guess, but here we go: SM Chapter 4! It's so exciting! Okay, peoples, you are going to review this chapter. Get it? (Got it.) Good. Just thought I'd remind you. . . . Oh, and by the way, this is the very last chapter of this story, so savor it. **

**Chapter 4: Perhaps Another Time**

**Dax**

Lieutenant Dax had been spending a lot of time watching all the station's analysts work. She knew that they would much prefer that she left, but orders were orders, no matter how uncomfortable it made everyone working at it.

Dax often thought about just how long it could take to figure out whose blood was on the walls in a simple tailor's shop. When the results finally came in, everyone was relieved. . . until they read the results, of course.

First thing in the morning, Dax dressed in her turquoise-lined Federation uniform and reported for duty in Ops. "Good morning, Chief," Dax greeted Chief Miles O'Brien cheerfully as she took her usual seat. He was the only person currently in Ops, considering that Kira was injured.

"Same to you," O'Brien replied. "Any luck on those blood tests?"

"Yes, _finally_," Dax expressed. "It took forever, but I have the results ready to show Sisko once he gets up here." Dax took a little time to adjust some of the equipment and then asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh," O'Brien responded. "I'm trying to find a way to fix these dang replicators permanently."

"That will take a load off your shoulders, I'm sure," Dax said. "It seems that they are always malfunctioning, just for you."

"Lucky me," O'Brien joked. Dax smiled, and at that moment, Odo walked in.

**Odo**

The very moment Odo had transformed out of his liquid state, he started on his way to Ops. He had already gotten information from Doctor Bashir, but it would help to know whose blood had been on the walls. Dax should be on duty already, and she was always on time. Perhaps the tests had been completed, and if not, he would look again at the list of everyone on the station. Odo had already delayed the departures of all the ships in dock, of course, so that no one could escape being brought to justice.

Thinking about the knot of the newest station mystery, Odo stepped off the turbolift in Ops and looked around. He saw Dax and O'Brien cheerfully conversing. He immediately walked over to them and bluntly greeted, "Chief."

"Good morning, Constable," Chief O'Brien said, a bit more happily.

"Lieutenant, have the blood results come in yet?" Odo asked, right to the point.

"Good morning to you, too," Dax said with a smug grin. "And yes, I'll send them to your office as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Odo responded. He turned to leave, but was halted.

"Constable," the Chief beckoned. Odo turned abruptly.

"Yes?" Odo replied.

"Would you be too busy to accompany me on another kayaking trip?" he asked.

"I'd like to, Chief, but I have a pressing mystery on my shoulders," Odo explained. "Perhaps another time?"

"Definitely," O'Brien said with a big smile. Odo was so devoted to his line of work, and he was rarely rewarded. O'Brien thought about this as he researched more about replicators in the station's database.

**Quark**

Quark went about his morning half-immersed in thought. Marda had really shocked him last night with her surprise visit. She was still on the station, thanks to Odo's delay. Whenever Quark caught a glimpse of the girl throughout the day, she looked nervous and anxious to get off the station. Quark couldn't exactly blame her, seeing as she had almost gotten caught. Plus, all her sales attempts had fallen through, even the bargain with himself! Or rather, that's what she had told him. It probably wasn't true, and Quark secretly knew it.

Quark thought that Marda really didn't know anything about sales, and he had been trying to block anything she'd said out of his mind. He thought it would contaminate his own sales expertise.

That's what Quark had decided was his story, his excuse. In reality, Marda was an excellent saleswoman. She had almost ripped Quark off! Of course, when he figured this out, he abandoned the deal immediately. Being cheated by a female would not earn him the respect of his fellow Ferengi.

Being who he is, Quark tried to just shake off the misfortune as if it had never happened, but it still lingered in the back of his mind.

**Ha ha! April Fools! Did you fall for it? On the day I wrote this, or at least finished it, it was April Fool's Day! So this really isn't the last chapter. Today in reading class, Mrs. Meyers told us that our Johnny Tremain packets had gotten thrown away when she brought them home to grade them. She said we'd have to redo them. I totally saw it coming, even though she kept a straight face the whole time. I said I wouldn't believe it until she put a blank packet in my hand. After the bell rang, she told us it was a joke. But I knew it the whole time! Ha! Anyway, and this isn't a joke, you need to review now! Peace out home dog!**


	5. Uncomfortable Visit

**Paige is B-A-C-K! And I have a new chapter with me! Whoever's excited, raise your hand! Wow, that's a lot of hands. JK! All right, now I'm gonna try to make this one long...ish.... I have a short attention span, okay? It's not easy for me to right long chapters! But I like to read long chapters, and I'm suppose to treat people the way I want to be treated. So there. Anyway, after my little rant, here's the new chappie!**

**Chapter Five: Uncomfortable Visit**

**Sisko**

Commander Sisko woke drowsily that morning feeling stiff but refreshed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes absentmindedly and said, "Computer, lights." The computer obeyed, and the room was instantly bright. Something seemed wrong as he donned his red-topped Federation uniform that morning, and as he exited his room, he found Jake already up.

"Hey," Sisko greeted his son. "What are you doing up so early?"

Jake looked confused. "Early? This is when I usually get up. What are you still doing here?"

Now Sisko was confused. "Computer, what time is it?"

The computer's monotonous voice replied, "Approximately 0630 hours."

"I can't remember the last time I overslept," Sisko exaggerated and turned to leave. "See you later, Jake-o! I've got to go!" Jake just shrugged and walked over to the replicator to get himself some breakfast.

Sisko briskly glided through the hallways until he came to a turbolift. He stepped inside and ordered, "Ops." Then he noticed that he was standing next to a familiar face. "Marda?" Sisko asked, recognizing Jake's old girlfriend. Her face froze in panic, and she thought for a moment that she had been caught. She felt Sisko's eyes on her, and she forced herself to look up.

"It _is _you!" Sisko said smilingly. "Nice to see you again." Then Sisko looked the girl over. Marda was just as he remembered her, except for her face. It was screwed up in fear and anxiety, plus the strain of trying to hide it. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Marda answered too quickly. Sisko glanced at her suspiciously, and the turbolift halted at Level 11: Marda's stop, apparently. She gratefully stepped out and hoped that Sisko wouldn't stop her. But of course. . .

"Marda?" Sisko called after her. She stopped in her tracks begrudgingly and slowly turned on her heel to face him. He had one foot outside the turbolift and one in. "If you need anything while you're here, you come tell me. Okay?" She nodded vigorously. Sisko smiled and said, "Have a good day." Then he stepped back into the turbolift, much to Marda's relief. However, she had not forgotten her manners.

"You, too, sir," Marda said. Then she sped off down a hallway to who-knows-where. Sisko contemplated the uncomfortable visit all the way to Ops as he listened to the hypnotic sound of the turbolift's gears turning.

When he arrived in Ops, Sisko found almost everyone already on duty. They seemed to be almost waiting for him. Sisko just made his way over to Dax as if everything was normal.

"Hello, Dax," Sisko greeted the young woman. "What's happened today?"

**Dax**

Sitting in Ops, Dax and O'Brien chatted about what was happening on the station. One by one, more people reported for duty and were added to the conversation. An hour passed this way, and a young Ensign Todd pointed out that Sisko had still not shown up.

"That's right," Dax realized.

"There hasn't been a day yet that Sisko hasn't been here right on time," O'Brien remembered.

"Where could he be?" a security officer suddenly chimed in. Everyone took time to ponder this.

"Well," Dax rationalized, "I'm sure he has a good reason. I'll bet he's fine."

"Yeah, he can take care of himself," the Chief put in, carefully tinkering with the replicators. "I wouldn't think too hard about it; he'll be here."

Still time passed, and the crew went about their day, just slightly more tense than usual. Then, all of a sudden, Sisko arrived as if everything was normal. Everyone looked at the turbolift when he arrived and immediately the room felt more relaxed. All was well, and the crew went back to work.

Sisko was at Dax's side instantly. "Hello, Dax," Sisko greeted her. "What's happened today?"

"I could ask you the same question," Dax pointed out, "but not much. I have the results of the blood tests ready for you, if you'd like."

"Ah," Sisko remarked. "In my office, then."

**Bashir**

Garak regained his consciousness early in the morning. However, he had remained in bed until Doctor Bashir had reported to the Infirmary. Bashir was not exactly surprised to find Garak awake, but he was a bit relieved. He had some good news now, finally.

"Garak!" Bashir exclaimed. "How do you feel?" He picked up his tricorder out of instinct and scanned his Cardassian friend. He was fine, just as Bashir had expected, but of course he would like to take some further tests.

"Mmm. . ." Garak responded. "I suppose I feel. . . awake." He smiled at the young doctor. "And I feel curious as to what I am doing in here."

"Well, you were found in your shop, unconscious," Bashir explained, "so you were brought to the Infirmary. You haven't been here very long."

"Ah," Garak said. "And how is my humble shop?"

"Fine, as far as I know," Bashir answered.

"Am I ill, Doctor?" Garak asked.

"Well, no," Doctor Bashir admitted, "but I'd like to run some more tests."

"Of course you would," Garak agreed smartly. He looked around at the other patients on raised beds in the Infirmary. "What happened to Major Kira?" he asked as his eyes settled on her limp figure, all bandaged and weak.

Doctor Bashir looked up. "She lost quite a bit of blood when she was shot."

"Shot, Doctor?" Garak's face seemed genuinely concerned as he turned to gaze at his friend, but he was infamous because of his skillful lying.

"Someone apparently shot her with a phaser," Bashir explained. "We don't know much about what happened to either of you."

Garak pivoted his head to look at the unconscious Kira once more. "Believe me, Doctor, neither do I."

**Okay, now what did you think? PLEASE tell me! Give me advice too, I kind of just make this up as I go. . . . And I absolutely LOVE to see the number of reviews increase! It's so much fun to click and read what someone else thinks! I mean, I know what I think, but that isn't important. What's important is that my readers love it, and I can't know HOW to make you love it til you tell me! So review please!**


	6. This Is Impossible

**Whoo-hoo! Finally, it's Spring Break! I haven't gone anywhere, so here's my week's work. Well, not really. I've really been practicing piano, reading, and spending time with my family mostly. And if you care, my newest read is called, _Leave the Cooking to Me_. It's pretty good so far. Maybe you'd like it. And guess what? My bookmark has Worf on it! Awesome, huh? JK! But with all my reading, I have to get some writing in too, huh? Hope you love the new chappie!**

**Chapter Six: This is Impossible**

**Dax**

Commander Sisko made his way up the steps to his office with Dax obediently trailing behind. Dax, being one of the five on the station who knew whose blood was on the walls, was anxious to tell someone else. Although the results were rather upsetting, she kept her composure.

Sisko seated himself behind his desk and grabbed the old baseball on his desk. While tossing it in the air, Dax took a seat across from him. "All five of us do not see how these results are correct, but we double-checked, triple-checked, even! They are accurate." Dax slid the padd across her toward Sisko, who stopped throwing his baseball for a moment to pick it up. His usually nonchalant attitude was momentarily disrupted as he read through the test results.

"But this is impossible," Sisko stated. "He wasn't even on the station. How could this be?"

"I don't have that answer, Benjamin," Dax admitted, "but as I said, this is absolutely correct."

Sisko glanced back down at the padd. He shook his head and repeated, "This is impossible. How in the world could Gul Dukat's blood be on the station if Gul Dukat himself wasn't on the station?"

Dax didn't have an answer.

**Odo**

In his office, Odo diligently studied all of the information and explored possibilities in his mind. The morning quickly passed and as twelve hundred hours rolled by, Odo received the blood results. Attached to the results was one sentence: "What do you make of this?"

Odo didn't know what to make of this! Gul Dukat?! How did he manage to get on the station without Odo's knowing? Where was he now? Was he still on the station? What was his role in this mystery: villain or victim? Would he admit to knowing anything about it? These questions and more swam in the constable's mind as he got back to work.

Odo was instantly at the crime scene: Garak's shop. He took a security team with him and set everyone to work on another thorough investigation. After Odo was satisfied with the productiveness of his team, he decided to visit the Infirmary. Of course, he was thrilled to find Garak awake.

**Bashir**

Doctor Bashir had begun his examinations early in the day. Garak cooperated well enough while still trying to persuade the doctor that he was just fine. When he had nearly completed all his tests, Bashir tended to Kira again. He gave her another dose of his carefully prescribed medication to keep her mind active while she was out.

Between tests, Garak would ask about what had been happening on the station during his time in the Infirmary. Bashir didn't really have much information for him, but he provided answers to the best of his ability. He had missed his friend a considerable amount, even though he wasn't the greatest or most truthful person he knew.

When Odo came by, Doctor Bashir was grateful for his company. "Ah, Constable," Bashir greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to check on your patients, Doctor," Odo explained.

"Well, they're right in here," Bashir said, leading the way into the Infirmary. "Garak has regained consciousness. I forgot to notify you."

"That's quite all right," Odo assured him. "Would it be all right if I asked him a few questions?"

"I suppose. . ." Bashir's voice trailed off. The two entered the room where the patients were lying.

"Constable!" Garak cried. "How good of you to drop by!" Bashir left to take care of another patient.

"It seems, Garak," Odo began, "that there was a little trouble in your shop."

"Ah," Garak said, nodding. "The good doctor has filled me in on the state of my humble store. Tell me, how could that possibly happen? I assume you, of all people, would know."

"Why, I'm not sure," Odo admitted. "I was hoping you could tell me. You were there."

Garak averted his eyes from Odo's. "Was I? I don't recall. . . ."

"You were," Odo stated. "I found you there."

Garak seemed lost in thought. "I assure you, Constable, I do not remember anything out of the ordinary. I just simply woke up here!"

"Uh-huh," Odo said doubtfully. "And Gul Dukat had nothing to do with it?"

Garak looked up again. "_Dukat?_ What's _he_ got to do with anything?" Odo debated whether to tell Garak that Dukat's blood had been found in his shop. Perhaps that wouldn't be wise, but. . .

"Gul Dukat's blood was strewn across the walls of your so-called 'humble store'," Odo informed him. Garak looked down once more. "Now, I wonder why and how that would be."

"Constable, if you want answers, I'm afraid I am the wrong person to ask," Garak replied. "I simply do not recall any of this happening."

"Sure," Odo said, still disbelieving. "We will speak again." Then Odo walked over to Kira's bed and asked, "How is she, Doctor?"

Bashir looked up. "Hmm? Oh, yes, well. . . she's. . . better, that's for sure. She's recovering much more quickly than I would have thought. However, I can't say for sure when she'll be back on her feet."

Odo nodded gravely and said, "Thank you, Doctor. That will be all." And he left.

**Hey! I'm finishing this chapter at my grandma's house, and I think I'll post it before I leave. Please review, peoples. I really do like getting new reviews! I get bored reading the old ones over and over, but I appreciate them. Bellatrix Dax has stuck with me this whole time AND reviewed, so big round of applause for her! Anyway, thank you to Bellatrix Dax and PLEASE review!**


	7. Not Completely Empty

**I love Easter. It totally rox my sox! Dying eggs with the family is lots of fun, and we all get to dye like 8 eggs. We got a new brand of egg dye that was WAY better than the old kind. It had brown, and two pinks and two greens! Anyway, here's a little chapter I like to call. . . CHAPTER SEVEN! That's an original name if I ever heard one! JK.**

**Chapter Seven: Not Completely Empty**

**Sisko**

"What are we going to do about this?" Sisko asked no one in particular. He had called an emergency meeting of the senior staff. "Somehow, we have Gul Dukat's blood in Garak's shop and Kira out cold. To our knowledge, Dukat wasn't even on the station. So, do we contact Cardassia and confront Dukat or search the station for more clues?" Sisko sat down at the head of the long table and looked out at four pairs of blank eyes.

Sisko sighed. "Okay, Doctor, report. Let's try to put this together one piece at a time." Sisko folded his hands and leaned back, gazing expectantly at the young doctor.

Bashir instinctively sat up straighter and said, "Garak doesn't admit to witnessing anything out of the ordinary happening. He seems healthy enough, but his head was a bit bruised. I'll run a more detailed brain test to see if there was any damage. Kira _seems_ to be recovering, slowly, but she's still very unstable."

Sisko nodded as everyone turned toward him again. "Constable?"

"I have checked the logs of ships that have docked and left here in the past several days," Odo said. "I could find nothing that would suggest Gul Dukat had come to the station. I don't know how he could have gotten past security or fled the station so quickly. Our only probable witness refuses to admit anything, as Doctor Bashir has already mentioned. I will continue to investigate."

Sisko turned on Dax. "What do you have for us, Lieutenant?"

Dax shifted to the front of her chair and responded, "Well, I've given this a lot of thought, and I think I've come up with something. We know Dukat isn't on the station now, and we don't think he could have gotten away. We know that his blood is on the walls, and a lot of it. He may be dead, but he also may have gotten off the station without our knowing. If he got in, he might be able to get out. I think we should come up with another reason for contacting him, just to see where he is. If he isn't on Cardassia, then he is on his way there or still here."

Everyone thought about this. There was a long silence until O'Brien said, "I agree with Dax. I think that we should eliminate as many possibilities as we can. Then we have less to think about. And maybe the Cardassian government doesn't know where he is either."

Sisko was deeply submerged in thought. "All right," he finally said. "Let's say for a moment that we do contact the Cardassians. What do we say? We certainly can't just ask where Dukat is; that would raise a lot a questions."

"Dukat himself may be there," Odo reminded the group. "If he is there, what would we say to him?"

"We could use the excuse that Kai Winn would like Dukat to personally attend the next Bajoran-Cardassian peace talk," Dax suggested. "I'm sure she'll be contacting us soon to check on Kira anyway. We could try to persuade her to play along." There was an uncertain pause from everyone. "Somewhere deep down, she's got a heart," Daxadded, looking at Sisko.

Doctor Bashir was thinking that the heart of a Bajoran was actually higher in position than that of a human, but he decided to say something else. "I suppose telling the truth is out." Everybody's eyes turned toward the doctor. "Well, I just think that we make up excuses most of the time, like we're hiding something. What would happen if we just told the truth once?"

"I really don't think the Cardassians would take it well if we told them that Gul Dukat had somehow been on the station and was involved, probably in a bad way, in our newest mystery," Chief O'Brien pointed out. He always used the word "Cardassian" with a certain amount of disgust. Chief O'Brien had never liked the almost snake-like aliens.

Bashir sighed. "I know," was all he said. Then he just leaned back in his chair and listened to the others speak with his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay," Sisko said. "So we're going to contact Kai Winn first. Then, depending on what she says, we contact the Cardassians or Gul Dukat. Correct?" No one responded, but he hadn't expect them to. "Dismissed."

Dax, Odo, Bashir, and O'Brien departed to get back to their usual jobs.

**Garak**

Lying on his bed in the Infirmary, Garak was bored out of his mind. He looked from side to side, examined the medical equipment, and napped sometimes to occupy his time. Mostly, though, he gazed worriedly at Kira. To him, she didn't seem to be getting any better. If anything, she looked worse. Garak's heart was not _completely_ empty of compassion.

Often, Garak wondered why Bashir wouldn't let him leave. "One more test," was his repeated excuse. When would the doctor simply do the test and release him from his prison? Bashir had even admitted that Garak was not ill. Surely he needed the Infirmary for sickly patients. Garak had been good and hadn't run off back to his shop while the doctor was away. Sometimes he considered doing that, but Doctor Bashir would just make him come back. What would be the use?

During the senior staff's meeting, Garak was intently staring at a monitor near his bed. He had nearly figured out what all the different abbreviations stood for, what all the colors meant, and how the meters worked when Kira regained consciousness.

At first she just mumbled almost inaudibly. "Move. . . come. . . why. . . no. . . you. . . away. . . _please_!" Her voice grew as she sleep-talked, and the last word was almost a scream. Garak didn't know what to do.

A nurse hurried in to investigate. "What the - -" was all she needed to utter before knowing 'what the - -' was going on. She rushed to Kira's side and got to work straightaway. She knew that Doctor Bashir would like to be notified of this miracle and said, accompanied by a series of clicks from her combadge, "Bashir to the Infirmary immediately!"

**So? What did you think? Spread some Easter love and write me a review will ya? Please? I really do like to read new reviews, but they mostly come from the AMAZING Bellatrix Dax (kudos to you!). Ciao-la, and happy Easter!**


	8. Small Sign of Caring

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I've been so busy lately! Last night we threw a birthday party for my little sister, and this morning we did one for my little brother! Aunt Leslie helped with both of them, so that was good. And I got to make a tie-dye shirt and a little wooden racecar! Now I finally have time to write.**

**Chapter Eight: Small Sign of Caring**

**Omal**

Nurse Omal called the other nurse into the room. When he arrived, Rassi beheld a very active Kira. She kicked and yelled and flailed her arms around as Omal tried to attach the restraint straps. Of course, this was impossible to do to Major Kira, who had always been a fighter by nature, conscious or not.

"Help me!" Omal commanded. Rassi rushed to Kira's side and tried to keep the patient's frantic movements minimal as Omal attempted to hypo-spray Kira's neck. However, Kira wasn't about to allow that and kicked violently, landing a forceful blow on Rassi's face. She repeated this twice more until Rassi was out cold on the floor.

Omal was shocked and gave up on the hypo-spray for now. She checked Rassi and propped him up on the wall nearby as she thought. What were the odds that every other nurse was off duty? Omal went through the list of every Deep Space Nine nurse she could think of, but none of them were anywhere near close enough to help at all. And who knew when Doctor Bashir would show up?

Desperate, Omal looked around. A frightened Garak met her gaze, but she looked away. Never would she, a proud Bajoran, disgrace herself by asking a _Cardassian _for help. But Omal was just barely able to keep Kira from hurting herself or someone else and needed help from someone quickly. Garak was closest, regrettably.

"You!" Omal screamed above Kira's yells. "Come here and help me!"

Garak was shocked. "Me?" he inquired, pointing to himself.

"Yes!" Omal shrieked. "Who else is here?"

Garak was up and by the bed in a heartbeat. He took this opportunity as an excuse to stand up. Having seen Rassi's fate, Garak immediately flattened Kira's legs against the bed and strapped them securely in place. Kira was subconsciously frustrated by this and punched her white-knuckled fists even harder.

One of Kira's not-exactly-aimed blows came directly toward Garak's face, but he caught it with his own hand, which was shockingly even paler than hers. Only one arm left, and Kira somehow coordinated it to work on prying the other arm free. With none of Kira's limbs attacking her, Omal was free to activate the hypo-spray. Kira's body once more fell limp, and most of the needles on her adjacent screen dropped a good ways down their corresponding meters. The audible pulse issuing from the screen also slowed to a normal rate, and both Omal and Garak sighed in accomplishment.

Together, they fastened the rest of the restraints, just in case she woke again. As they were finishing up, Omal uttered halfheartedly, "Thank you, Garak. I couldn't have done all that by myself." Garak was surprised at even this small sign of caring. No Bajoran had ever so much as bid him hello since the Occupation. Now a Bajoran asked him for a favor, and thanked him afterward? Remarkable!

Garak stuck out his hand and said, "Don't mention it." Omal hesitated just a moment before shaking Garak's hand. Just then, of course, who should enter the room but Doctor Bashir. A great lot of good that did them now.

**Bashir**

He couldn't believe his luck. Just after Bashir left the meeting, he was summoned to the Infirmary. Unfortunately, the Infirmary was quite a ways from where the meeting had been held on the station. The long journey had tired him, but he was eager to know what the fuss was about. When he entered the room and saw Omal and Garak shaking hands, plus Kira strapped to her bed, no longer on life support, all he could say was, "What have I missed?"

Omal mostly explained everything to Doctor Bashir, but Garak sometimes added a detail that she missed. Rassi was treated as well and brought around intentionally. "Ooh," he complained as soon as he sat up. "That Kira doesn't need to be awake to kick butt, I suppose."

"She was born tough," Omal added. "She's not willing to go down without a fight."

"Which is good," Garak expressed, now forced back on his bed, "because if she didn't battle to stay alive every second, she would have died long ago." Everyone turned toward Garak, knowing that he was right but wondering how he knew.

"Some people would give up in their unconscious state, slip into an easy death instead struggle to remain in a painful life," Garak continued. "But we all know Kira wouldn't do that. She knows that she has something to offer, something I can't remember for some reason. She's helping herself to help us."

Bashir, Omal, and Rassi were stunned that even Garak could produce such thoughtful and truthful words. There was a silence until Doctor Bashir said, "That reminds me, Garak, that I have a test to run."

"Please do, Doctor, so that I can escape this place. Really, it could at least use some redecorating, perhaps a new color on the walls. . ." Garak went on and on about how the Infirmary should look until Bashir knocked him out for the examination.

**Sisko**

Before Sisko had the chance to contact Winn, he heard the "Red Alert" noise blaring and O'Brien's voice yelling, "Sisko to Ops, emergency!"

Immediately, Sisko started towards Ops. What could be going on? As Sisko explored this question mentally, his thoughts were interrupted by Doctor Bashir's voice over the intercom saying, "Sisko to Infirmary." However, since there was no detectable urgency in that request, Sisko kept going to Ops. He was almost there anyway.

As soon as Sisko arrived in Ops and glanced at the giant screen, he knew what the problem was. "Sisko to Bashir. Doctor, I'm not going to be able to visit the Infirmary today."

Bashir sounded confused as he asked, "Why, sir?"

Sisko's sullen response was simply, "Because right now I am looking at a fleet of Cardassian warships right outside the station."

**Oh my goodness, there's a lot going on in this story! I can barely keep it all straight, so kudos if you can! Hmm, I can't think of anything else to add to my author's note. So I'll put the answer to Riddle 2, on my profile. Drum roll please. . . and the answer is. . . "What would the other guard say if I asked him what was behind his door?" You see, whatever their answer is will be what is behind their door. Draw a diagram if you don't get it, that always works for me.**


	9. Stop Him

**I shouldn't be writing; I should be studying for final exams, but I REALLY don't want to so I'm gonna write more stories for you guys! I bet you feel so special; I'm sacrificing precious study time for your enjoyment! JK :)**

**Chapter Nine: Stop Him**

**Sisko**

An understandable but controlled panic wave swept through the whole station as Sisko uttered the famous words, "Hail them."

"Yes, sir," O'Brien complied and soon enough Gul Dukat's face was enlarged on the viewscreen. He did not look happy. "Commander," he said. "I'm afraid these are some unfortunate circumstances that bring us together, wouldn't you say?"

"Agreed," Sisko responded, his expression unchanging. "And what _exactly_ would those _circumstances_ be?"

Dukat looked a trifle uncomfortable as he said, "Let us just say that it is confidential and leave it at that, hmm?"

"You don't expect me to believe you brought a whole fleet to the station to tell me that," Sisko pointed out.

"No, I suppose I don't," Dukat admitted. "However, I would be honored to come aboard your station -- just me -- and discuss the situation with you."

"Unarmed," Sisko insisted.

"Why, of course, Commander," Dukat agreed. "I will beam over immediately." With that, Dukat's image faded from the screen and everyone in Ops turned toward the transporter pad to watch Dukat materialize on one of the circles on the platform.

A security officer stepped up and drew a blood sample from the Gul. Dukat seemed annoyed with this procedure, but he held still. The officer shook the small vial of red blood, which didn't change.

"In my office, then," Sisko said, ushering him in. Sisko took his regular seat in the high-backed chair placed behind his desk, waiting patiently for Dukat to say something.

"Commander, I won't recap the things you already know," Dukat pointed out, "but I won't tell you everything either. First you must understand that." Sisko made no indication that he understood, and Dukat continued.

"I know you have many questions, but I will not hear them. I will tell you what I am willing to tell you, nothing more," Dukat said.

"Which would be. . .?" Sisko hinted forcefully.

Dukat continued, "I will just, how you say, 'cut to the chase'. I am going to tell you that I was never on this station and that what you found was not my blood. However, you can test it as many times as you like and you will get the same results. That is, if you've still got it. Tell me, Commander, when was the last time you checked to see if it was still there? I don't think I will tell you what it really was, though. You'll find out soon enough."

There was a pause. "Is that all you have to say?" Sisko asked.

"I'm afraid so," Dukat said. "However, my ships have more to tell you." With that, Dukat was beamed back aboard his ship and Sisko jumped up, slamming his fists on the desk.

**Bashir**

Sensing that a battle was on the way, Doctor Bashir had to clear the Infirmary for wounded. Quickly he performed the test on Garak to find nothing medically wrong with his memory. There was no reason to keep him here any longer. Bashir roused the patient and sent him on his way. Then he turned to Kira to find that she was making a rapid recovery. What could be the cause? He reached for the ever-handy tricorder and scanned up and down Kira's motionless body.

Incredible! Her brain seemed to be creating its own stimuli, her neural impulses were growing more frequent, and she was thinking, or at least dreaming. He noticed that her eyes were quickly darting to and fro under her stubbornly shut lids: REM sleep! This was a wonderful sign! He could probably wake her if he really needed to, but it was better to let her come around on her own. At her current rate of recovery, that probably wouldn't take too long!

Bashir put together and issued crisis medkits to each of the medical personnel he could find. Gratefully, more than just Rassi and Omal were available now.

The medical team was prepared to receive and treat casualties in a short time, so they stood around, anxiously awaiting the first fateful blast from the Cardassian ships. During this solemn and intense moment, Doctor Bashir felt cold hand grip his with exceeding force. Startled, he turned to see Major Kira's ghost-white hand clutching him and her eyes half-open.

Instinctively, he reached for the kit at his side. "Doctor," Kira whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Yes?" Bashir asked, scanning her once more. "What is it?"

Kira shook her head and croaked, "Changeling. . . on the station. . . stop him. . ."

"Bashir to Sisko!"

**Unknown**

"Hey! You, there! What are you doing out here? I'm going to have to ask you to return to your quarters," an eager security officer yelled across the Promenade at what he thought was a "her". However, she couldn't let anyone notice her, so she turned on her heel and smacked him with the hammer she had just changed her hand into.

**So? What did you think? Sorry this one was kinda short, but some big things happened, and I promise next time it'll be longer and possibly more action-y! Hope you're excited!**


	10. Very Good Questions

**Oh my goodness! This story has ME on the edge of my seat! I seriously don't know how or when this is going to end. But for now, here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter Ten: Very Good Questions**

**Sisko**

"Yes, Doctor, what is it?" Sisko said dismissively as he exited his office and found himself in Ops. He doubted that it could be more important than the whole Cardassian fleet locking weapons onto the station.

"Sir, there's a Founder on the station!" Bashir couldn't say the words fast enough.

"What else could go wrong?" Sisko asked rhetorically. "I want sweeps of the whole station by all available personnel. That changeling must be found as soon as possible!" Then, focusing on another problem, Sisko stared helplessly at the Cardassian ships spread out in front of his station.

"Sir, they're locking phasers," O'Brien informed.

"I suggest you do the same, Chief," Sisko ordered. "We'll hit them with all we've got. Dax, I want you on the Defiant. Protect the station." Dax nodded and was on her way.

"And Dax," Sisko added. She turned, right in front of the turbolift. "Good luck, old man," Sisko finished, winking at her but not smiling.

The faintest grin played about her lips as she said, "Same to you," and whisked around and into the turbolift.

"We're ready, sir, but the Cardassians aren't doing anything," O'Brien observed. "They've got weapons locked, but they're not firing. I don't understand."

"Maybe there is something one the station that they have no intention of harming. Perhaps they know our little tag-along Changeling," Sisko speculated. "Hail them."

Soon enough, the image of a Cardassian face appeared on the screen. "Commander, I trust by now the Major is conscious and has told you about our little secret. I almost wish we could have been more successful in killing her. It is just as well, I suppose. Our operative was not the most trustworthy or experienced, but the only one with the. . . talent for the job," Dukat rambled. "Oh, well. Now we want it back. It seems incapable of getting your station itself, so we've come to get it. We are authorized to use force, if necessary."

"I would give it to you, Dukat," Sisko fibbed, "if I had it."

Dukat shook his head, a smile spreading across his face. "Commander, do you expect me to believe that? I am not half the imbecile you take me for." The sick smile completely dissolved from his face. "You have exactly thirty minutes to return it to us, or I'm afraid your pretty station will not be so pretty anymore."

Dukat faded from the screen and O'Brien said, "Sir, we're being hailed by the Defiant."

"Put it through," Sisko said, exasperated.

"Are we clear for departure?" Dax asked, her voice not traced back to a visible body.

"You're needed on the station. For now, the Defiant stays where it is," Sisko explained.

"See you in a minute, then," Dax said. Then the com link was terminated.

Sisko sighed. "If no one else would like to chat, I think we should focus on finding our Changeling," he pointed out. "I am heading down to the Infirmary."

**Bashir**

Odo was already in the Infirmary, standing by Kira's bed. The restraints had been fastened again to keep her from thrashing at the "Cardassians" around her.

When Sisko entered, he stood between Odo and Bashir around Kira's bed. "No," Kira whispered urgently, "get away! Get away!"

"She's hallucinating," Bashir explained. "She thinks we're all Cardassians, so we had to strap her down or she would try to kill us."

"I see," Sisko said as Kira pulled herself as far from Doctor Bashir's hypo-spray as she could. "And how did you figure out there was a Founder on the station?"

"Well, Kira told me," Bashir explained. "The hallucinations didn't start right away. She saw me for myself at first. I walked away for a minute and she was clawing at my staff, screaming at them to get away. She probably wore herself out by now, or got tired of fighting. But _that _I doubt." Bashir finally injected the hypo-spray and stood up straight. "Well, that ought to help," he said triumphantly.

"Do what you can for her, Doctor," Sisko ordered, "and quick. We've got under thirty minutes to find your changeling before Cardassians take it by force."

Bashir was shocked. "We're not going to just hand it over to them, sir," he said.

"Of course not," Sisko answered.

"Then what will we do with it?" Bashir pressed. "What will we tell the Cardassians?"

"I was just about to discuss that with the senior staff," Sisko said. "And since we are short on time, I suggest we hold the meeting immediately."

"And Kira. . ." Bashir hinted.

"Look around you," Sisko said, gesturing around the room. "All these doctors with nothing to do. . . yet."

Bashir looked defeated as he nodded to one of the nurses. Then he followed Sisko and Odo out of the Infirmary as they headed for the Briefing Room **(AN: That _is_ what it's called, right? I just can't remember)**.

"Dax, O'Brien," Sisko ordered, "meet us in the Briefing Room immediately."

Just then, as Bashir lost sight of the Infirmary, several station security officers brought to the Infirmary an assortment of unconscious people: a young Starfleet security officer **(AN: from last chapter)**, Marda, and a science officer. What could have happened to them?

**Dax**

"How did he know the blood wasn't there?" Dax demanded.

"Well, he was right about it not being there, so who's to say he wasn't right about all the other things he said?" O'Brien asked. "Most of them, anyway."

"Are you saying that it could not have been blood? Then what was it?" Dax questioned, not expecting a legitimate answer.

"Don't look at me; I'm not the medical expert here!" O'Brien pointed out. All eyes fell on Doctor Bashir.

"I haven't any clue," Bashir admitted, displaying his palms on either side of his face defensively.

"And what could all this have to do with the Changeling?" Odo asked. "Why does Dukat seem to think it belongs to the Cardassians?"

"All very good questions," Sisko said. "It's too bad we don't have any answers. Speculation?"

"Maybe there is one Changeling working for the Cardassians," Dax began. "They could have sent it to the station to fake the blood test we ran, or to just give them a reason to pay us a visit."

"Maybe there isn't a Changeling on the station at all," O'Brien suggested. "It could all be an excuse attack Deep Space Nine, to 'reclaim Terok Nor' or something like that."

"I don't think so," Odo said. "Who would want the blood and what for? Perhaps it was the Changeling, to retrieve the evidence that Dukat had ever been on the station. I still don't understand how he could have gotten on the station without my knowing."

"Maybe he didn't," Bashir pointed out. "The Changeling could have been the one who placed the blood in Garak's shop in the first place."

"Somehow, I think that only the Major has the answers to these questions," Dax said. "We can sit here and speculate all we want, but I don't think we'll ever come up with a completely correct answer."

"She's right," O'Brien agreed. "We should focus on figuring out how to find the Changeling and what to do when we have it."

"We'll leave security to that first part for now," Sisko said. "When we find it, what will we do? We can't simply hand it over to Dukat."

There was silence. Apparently, no one could think of any way to make Dukat believe they had given him the Changeling without really giving it up. Then, suddenly, Odo spoke up. "I volunteer to go in its place."

**Oh, I really love this story! It's a lot of fun to write; I hope it's equally fun to read! Anyways, I am OUT OF SCHOOL! In case I didn't say that already. . . . Did I? Who cares, it's still AWESOME!! I'm going to Utah soon, so I'll post this before I go. It oughtta be fun!!**


	11. Give It A Shot

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Sorry, I'm a little hyper today. And I don't even know why. Hmm. . . maybe it had something to do with the five bars of chocolate, two liters of soda, and three frosted sugar cookies I ate. Just kidding! My mom would never let me eat all that!**

**Chapter Eleven: Give It A Shot**

**Dax**

There was a stunned silence, and for once, even Dax was lost for words. Eventually, people started to shift uncomfortably in their chairs and Commander Sisko said, "What was that?"

"I said that I would go in the changeling's place," Odo reiterated.

"I know what you said!" Sisko strained his voice to a frustrated but controlled tone. "Elaborate for us, if you will."

"Certainly," Odo complied. He looked around at the awed faces peering at him across the table, then back to Sisko's calm one. "It could be very useful for us to have a changeling prisoner. And how would the Cardassians know the difference between the Founder and myself? I would play along for enough time so that they would Deep Space Nine and then find a way to escape and get myself home."

"How?" Dax asked, intrigued.

Odo paused. "I don't know. I'll think of something."

"Well, that's reassuring," Dax said sarcastically.

"Dax." Sisko stopped her before she could get going. "Frankly, I'm not sure if I like this plan of yours," he added. "We'll need our security chief."

"And I will be back," Odo assured them. "I promise you that."

"It's too dangerous," Sisko said. "We'll have to figure out something else."

Odo was taken aback. "But, sir--" he began.

"That's enough, Constable," Sisko insisted. "Are there any other ideas?"

There was complete and utter silence. The hum of the station buzzed quietly in their ears as they all racked their brains for a solution to this giant puzzle. They could find no way out.

"The way I see it," O'Brien put in, breaking the silence, "we have two options. Either we give the Cardassians their changeling back, or we stick to Odo's plan."

"And we don't want to give up the changeling," Bashir pointed out. "It could have valuable information."

"That leaves us with one alternative," Dax reasoned. "No matter how unappealing it may seem, I think we should give it a shot."

All eyes were on Sisko, who stared back at his crew. Their intense simultaneous gazes made him look away and back again. He really did not want to send Odo off, but what choice did he have? Open fire on the Cardassians? They were maneuverable, not to mention powerful, ships. And there were a lot of them! Plus, Odo could take care of himself. That much was definitely true. Sisko sighed. "All right," he succumbed. "But I want you back here as soon as possible."

Odo's smile was but a weak, thin line on his face, but it was there. "Yes, sir. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sisko did not smile, but just said, "Dismissed."

**Sisko**

After all his officers had left **(AN: I figured it out! It's called the Wardroom!)**, Sisko heard these words out of nowhere: "Johnson to Sisko! We've captured the changeling."

"Excellent," Sisko responded. "Make sure it stays contained. I'm on my way."

He knew he had only a few minutes until the Cardassians would become restless and wonder what was taking them so long. But he wanted to just see the real changeling that had caused so many problems for his station before he gave up Odo instead.

**Bashir**

Once he stepped through the Infirmary doors, Bashir had stepped into chaos. Doctors scrambled about, ordering help for the new patients they had received. None of the doctors or nurses were in a particularly good mood. Many beds where full of wounded security officers, although some were occupied by other people. Bashir caught a nurse's arm as she rushed by him. "What happened?" he demanded.

She pried her arm free and snapped, "They found the changeling, that's what happened!" Then she bustled off to another patient.

"It must have been in a bad mood," Bashir thought aloud. Then he ran to help one of the unattended patients. He was a Starfleet officer who had taken a strong blow the head with something heavy. Bashir reached for a tool that would slow the internal bleeding and ran it along the cranium until he started improving.

Then Bashir turned around and found an unconscious girl in the same condition. Taking the same actions as he had with the other patient, he calculated how much time they had left before the half hour was up. Six minutes, at the most. He hoped Odo would be ready in time.

**Odo**

There was little he could do to prepare, so Odo paced the perimeter his office, thinking. How would he escape the Cardassians? _Think, think,_ he told himself. _You have to have some sort of plan!_

Suddenly, Odo had an idea. Then he reached for the computer in search of a special species of animal on record that he could turn into, something small that didn't have to breathe.

**So the other day, Dad and I were watching a DS9 episode, called "Far Beyond The Stars" or something, that had almost ALL the actors in it, although they weren't playing their usual characters. They all played humans; they didn't have a ton of makeup on so that they would look like aliens. Most of them, we could figure out. I recognized Worf, Odo, Martok, and Quark right away. Then a scene came where Sisko was confronted by two policemen. I knew one was Weyoun, but I couldn't figure out who the other one was until Dad told me; it was Dukat! Then Dad said, "Man, Dukat is butt-ugly without all his makeup!" (It wasn't exactly a lie... an exaggeration, and rude, but not a lie.)**


	12. Take It

**I'm back! Sorry it's been a while. I've just been preoccupied with other stories, and I've been very forgetful lately; just ask A.J. She'll tell you! Anyways, I've been at Girl's Camp, too! How exciting, right? I had a total blast! We did a ton of stuff, like swimming and making books and secretly giving each other presents! We went up to Utah, me and nine other girls plus six leaders and two priesthood leaders and the bishop (for the last two days). We sang some great new and old camp songs and-- oh, it was so much fun in a you had to be there kind of way!**

**Chapter Twelve: Take It**

**Bashir**

Regretfully, Doctor Bashir left the Infirmary, trying to convince himself that his staff could handle the heavy casualties as they had in the past. In his arms, he carried a clear, empty box that only reminded him of the nerve-wracking task ahead of him. Bashir walked swiftly to Odo's office, knowing he would be less than enthusiastic to "melt" into the box and be carried all the way to Ops.

Bashir stepped into the ever-orderly office and looked around. Where was Odo? "Constable?" Bashir called out. "Are you here?" Then, before his eyes, a goldish liquid grew in Odo's chair into the shape of a man. He seemed to have formed from thin air!

"I'm here, Doctor," Odo assured him. "And I'm ready." Using his naturally long strides, Odo walked across the room and instantly reverted to his natural golden state in the box. Bashir was stunned at his eagerness and, with eyebrows arched, closed the box. He figured that Odo knew the tight time limits placed on their little predicament.

They were ready.

Bashir walked briskly across the Promenade, balancing the liquefied Odo in his arms. He whipped into a turbolift and bade it take him to Ops. The ride seemed to take longer than it should have, and when he finally stepped into Ops, the tension in the room was obviously stuck to the back of everyone's neck. The air was thick with anticipation as Sisko turned and said, "Ah, here's the good doctor now." Dukat's impatient face was enlarged on the viewscreen. Bashir had obviously gotten there too late for the Cardassians' taste.

In Bashir's arms, Odo squirmed about and fought, making himself expand in the blink of an eye to fit the entire box and shrink again for another burst. _He's not a bad actor,_ Bashir thought to himself as he tightened his grip. "Here it is, sir," Bashir said to Sisko with a glare in Dukat's direction.

"Good," Sisko replied. He wore a convincingly reserved and defeated look on his face as he turned to see Dukat's smug grin. "Well, it's yours now," he said. "Take it if you want it."

Dukat signaled that it should be beamed out, and immediately, the box evaporated from Bashir's outstretched arms. "Thank you, Commander." Dukat's voice sounded thick and sappy. "It was such a pleasure to do business with you." The Cardassian face was replaced by Cardassian ships with a dull click. Everyone held their breath as they waited for the Cardassians to leave.

When the fleet did peel away from the station, some people released their breath, but others would continue to hold it until Odo was safely home.

**Johnson**

"Increase the intensity of the shield," Lieutenant Johnson commanded. "We don't want that thing getting away."

As leader of his group of six Federation officers, Johnson was responsible for catching the rogue changeling and for making sure it stayed right where it was. Whenever the changeling fought, striking at the force field in a futile attempt at freedom, Johnson and the rest of his group was visited by the fear that it just might find a way through. The shield would hold, but it was a sensible precaution to strengthen it. No one would argue that they had taken enough injuries as it was.

Johnson kept thinking about Commander Sisko's brief meeting with him, when he had come to see the changeling in the Habitat Ring. He had only had time to ask a question or two before he was called to Ops to sooth the impatient Cardassians. Then he had said simply, "Good work," and gone on his way. Those words echoed in his head. He had been personally congratulated by the Commander of the station! Like a little child, he felt giddy at that fact, like had done something right.

**Odo**

Aboard the enemy ship, Odo was sloshed around in his box as a Cardassian carried him uneasily into an empty room. Quickly, he dumped Odo into a wide tube and sealed it rather tightly, presumably to make sure he didn't try to escape. Then, as an extra measure, he activated a force field around the tube. Before leaving, he took a look at Odo, who lay motionless on the table, under the tube's roof. When Odo became aware of his gaze, he threw himself at Cardassian, splattering himself on the thick glass. The Cardassian jumped back and ran out of the room, startled.

If Odo were in humanoid form, he would've smiled. But then, perhaps not, because there was so much work to be done.

**Oh my goodness! I have officially finished DS9, and I have to say it was INCREDIBLE! Oh, boy, that was great! Once you get past the first two seasons, it's awesome! That wasn't how I would've ended it, but whatever. I'm sad it's over, but now I can watch Voyager! I doubt it could be as good, though. Thanks for reading; now review!**


	13. What Just Happened?

**Hi people! How's it going? I hope you're having an awesome-tastic day, or a scrumditilliumptious day, if you prefer. After you read this, I'm sure it will be BOTH! Well, that's up to you.**

**Chapter Thirteen: What Just Happened**

**Odo**

Gathering himself together once more, Odo "looked" around the room he had been placed in. There was a very small surveillance camera in the corner, so he was being watched. Perfect. Slowly but noticeably, he shrunk into a gnat that he was sure couldn't be detected by the camera.

In a few minutes, the Cardassian guard returned to the room. His eyes widened as he saw Odo was, in fact, gone. He ran to the console near the table, no doubt thinking that Gul Dukat would blame him for this escape. In his panic, he didn't think and deactivated the force field. He opened the tube in unbelief and Odo took the chance. He flew out of the tube and hid behind the console, where he thought no one could get him.

Evidently, the guard had seen him as soon as he moved. He ran to the console and started to reach behind it, swiping across its flat surface. Odo quickly flew to the other side of the room as the guard continued to reach behind the console. Odo ventured slowly across the room, trying not to make movements that the Cardassians might detect.

"Hey!" the guard yelled. Odo made a break for the vent in the corner, dodging the Cardassian's large, desperate hands as he went. He was almost there when her was stopped by some unseen barrier. He tried again to get through the slits of the vent, but the invisible wall still held him back. What was going on?

The Cardassian guard yelled, "Gotcha!" Odo was jerked away from the vent forcefully and slammed down on the familiar table once again. _What just happened? _Odo wondered.

Odo hovered in the air, turning until he faced the door. The Cardassianguard was stalking triumphantly out of the room, away from Odo and the table on which he sat. Odo reverted once more to his liquid state, not seeing much point in being a gnat any longer. It was then that he noticed he had flown into a jar in his attempt to escape throught the vent. Still inside of that jar, he sat with the large glass tube still surrounding him as well, and the force field most likely still engaged.

Odo rested for a while, cooking up a new plan. Aha! If he couldn't get away by stealth, perhaps he could use force.

**Dax**

Back on the station, Sisko was pacing in his office. Dax knew this not because she could see him in his office, but because she had seen him do it before. When she couldn't take the deafening silence any longer, she stood up from her post in Ops and walked right up to Sisko's office.

With his permission, she entered and wasted no time before saying, "For goodness' sakes, Benjamin, stop pacing!"

Sisko stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Benjamin, I known you for years," Dax said, exasperated, "and I can tell that you're worried. It's spreading all over the station!" Dax softened her tone and said, "Odo will be fine."

Sisko walked around his desk and stood by his chair. "But what if he isn't? I shouldn't have let him go. How is he going to get away? He didn't even have a plan when he left!"

Dax sighed. "I don't know, honestly," she said. "But he can handle himself. You have to show the crew that you believe in him, go about your normal day in all confidence. Now more than ever, they need encouragement."

Sisko gripped his chair and sighed. "Okay, old man, you've got me. Let's go." They both left together, Sisko's face drained of emotion and Dax's face twisted into a smirk.

**I've started Voyager! It's. . . okay so far, I guess. I'm only on the first season, and it's not too exciting. That's okay, though. I'm used to it. It was the same with DS9, and here I am writing fanfics about that! It's a great concept, this find your way home thing. If they ever stop investigating and actually try to get home, they just might actually get there. Seriously, they stop to look at something new every time. They'll never get home at that rate! I didn't realize how much I missed having a Vulcan around until now. Now I'm so happy I've got Tuvok! I think Voyager will be good! (PS: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I don't have much to say right now!)**


	14. A Matter Of Time

**Hey, y'all! Paige here with the much-anticipated, brand new chappie of SM! I'm excited, and I hope you are too! Well, I know everyone (including me) is dying to find out what happens next, so I'll stop babbling and start writing!**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Matter Of Time**

**Odo**

Odo decided to rest a while before attempting to escape once more. He couldn't afford to be low on energy on his way back to Deep Space Nine. So, he found himself just lounging around in the jar. Odo found this very relaxing and just gave in to its comfortable ease.

After a number of hours, he remembered that he needed to get out of that place. He had no time for such indulgences as this! Immediately, he began to grow and turn gray.

Soon, he felt the pressure of the jar's sides and he almost wanted to stop, until the jar simply shattered around him. It was such a relief to be out of that confined space and. . . Wait, there was still the thick glass tube to break through! The smooth sides squeezed Odo, beckoning him to stop and be still, but Odo would not heed. He pressed the glass and would have cried out in the pain of this constant pressure, had he had a mouth.

It was a battle between this glass and Odo. Struggling to enlarge himself, Odo would not give in to the pressure, even though it was obviously a lot thicker than the jar he had been placed in previously.

Eventually, one of the two had to surrender, and since Odo simply would not, it had to be the glass. The tube burst open, spraying shards of itself all around. When they hit the force field, Odo was only reminded of the next barrier to be escaped. Although he was extremely relieved to be rid of that obstacle, the next one seemed so much harder and he was discouraged.

He grew freely now, and soon the table on which he rested was a pile of splinters. Large flaps grew off the sides of his head, and a long cylindrical shape sprouted from his face. With the cylinder came two white daggers that Odo felt push out of his new face. He was standing on four thick legs, covered in leathery skin like the rest of his body.

Oh, yes, Odo was transforming into an elephant. However, there was hardly enough room for a creature of such magnitude within the force field and Odo found himself pressed again, locked this time in a battle he could not win.

**Bashir**

Sighing, Bashir left the finally empty Infirmary in the ever-vigilant care of the other doctors. He decided to take a stroll along the Promenade to try and clear his head. Passing the Klingon restaurant, he flinched at the singer's freakishly high note and quickened his pace slightly.

Bashir rubbed his temples impatiently. This wasn't doing any good. Worries still invaded his mind, demanding recognition. Odo hadn't even been gone for twenty-four hours yet, and everyone was either worrying or pretending not to. Bashir kept walking. What else was there to do?

"Julian!" O'Brien called from inside Quark's. "Come here. You've got to see this!"

Bashir strode into the bar. "What is it, Miles?" he asked.

"Quark is taking bets on when Odo will be back," O'Brien explained.

Bashir turned to Quark. "Really?" he said.

Quark was preparing a Black Hole for Morn, and he talked to the doctor while doing so. "I know he'll be back. It's just a matter of time."

"When did you become such an optimist?" O'Brien asked.

"When everyone else on the station became pessimists!" Quark retorted.

Both men were shocked. "Well, it's. . ." Bashir started.

"It's not. . ." O'Brien tried.

"Just that. . ." Bashir stuttered.

"Uh-huh," Quark said, smirking.

"Now, look here," O'Brien said firmly, not about to let Quark beat them. "We are a hopeful people, and we know Odo can do this. He will come back." He sounded more sure than he felt, although he had come to respect Odo.

"We're just worried," Bashir added. "Deep Space Nine isn't the same without him. We. . . we miss him," he finally ended.

There was silence between the three for a while. Then O'Brien spoke up. "I have an idea," he announced.

**Sisko**

The changeling was contained for now, which gave Sisko a small comfort in all of this chaos. What to do with it, though? That was the question.

It would have to be interrogated, but how was that possible when it was a liquid? Odo would know how to deal with it. Perhaps he could convince it to talk to them, even link with it to skip the questioning part.

Odo always conducted investigations, interrogated prisoners, and brought justice to Deep Space Nine. Now, with him gone, there was an almost tangible essence of insecurity coating the station.

Sisko looked out of his office window, onlooking the unbeatable view of a never-ending star-speckled black canvas. Part of Bajor peeked around the edge of the window as it did every day, disrupting the pattern of constant darkness. The sight of it gave him hope: hope that Odo would be back soon, hope that everything would work out.

**So, what did you think? I had fun writing it, and I certainly hope you had fun reading it! Please review! I really love reviews they are like my life! Actually no, they aren't because that would kind of be sad. But please review anyway! This week, almost all of my mom's family is coming down to stay at our house. It's gonna be a blast, but that may hinder my writing. Oh well! I'll update as soon as possible. Bye!**


	15. A Complete Overreaction

**Hi everyone! Almost all my out-of-town family has left now, and the house is considerably less noisy. Only Rob is left! I'm sad they're gone and I liked having them around, but now that no one's on the computer, I can write! **

**Chapter Fifteen: A Complete Overreaction**

**Bashir**

Still having one patient to tend to, Bashir reported for duty ready to duck behind a bio-bed if needed. His cautions seemed unnecessary at first, as the Major lay still on the bed, seemingly calm.

He began taking tests immediately, only to find that she was still feverish. The medication he was giving her was not working as it should. He started her on a larger dose of a different medicine that was stronger. _That ought to do it, _Bashir thought.

Just then, Kira squirmed in her sleep and Bashir quickly prepared a hypo-spray, just in case. Kira's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, seeming not to take anything fully in. She looked forlorn as she saw Bashir and forced words from her parched throat. "It's okay," she scratched. "I'm not going to fight you, _Cardassian_. I'm too tired and dizzy for that."

This was hardly what Bashir had expected. "Major, I'm not a Cardassian," he tried. "It's me, Julian."

Kira looked him up and down. "Right," she said, unbelieving.

"No, truly," said Bashir. "You're on Deep Space Nine, in the Infirmary."

"Uh-huh," Kira responded, obviously unconvinced.

Bashir decided to let the fever die down before trying to reason with her. "Well, I'll be working in my office if you need anything," he told her before walking away.

**Odo**

Knowing his efforts were futile, Odo obstinately pressed his gray, leathery skin onto the force field that shocked him, making him wish he could jump back. "I must get out of here!" he roared, although it came out as a smothered trumpeting sound.

That got the guard's attention, and he rushed into the room. Then he smirked at Odo, knowing also that he could never break out of that force field. He was not surprised at these escape attempts, especially after his first real mission, but really, couldn't he just accept defeat?

Apparently not. Odo kept at it until he could bear it no longer. He receded, out of ideas, out of faith.

**Sisko**

Interrogations were not going well at all. The Changeling simply refused to cooperate. And thus, it was being contained and constantly talked to. Maybe if it got used to being around humans, it would loosen up and speak.

Meanwhile, crime rates had elevated ever so slightly on DS9. The deputies were doing the best they could without the constable's leadership, but Odo's shape-shifting had come in handy more than once and still could. It had been a full day now, which meant Odo could be very, very far away.

They could go after him, help him as the Cardassians had helped their changeling. But that would only shake Federation/Cardassian relations more, and that was the last thing they needed. No, their only option was to wait it out and hope for the best.

**Odo**

The Cardassian guard laughed, pointing at the weak blob that was Odo. "You. . . you don't. . . give up. . . do you?" he managed to say through fits of guffaws. "You can't. . . break. . . a force field!" He advanced, clutching his side and shaking with giggles. "You're pathetic, changeling," he bellowed, dropping to his knees and chuckling violently.

Odo felt this to be a complete overreaction, but he saw how it could benefit him and tensed for another morph. The guard rolled on the floor, still laughing at Odo. Perhaps a "canned elephant" would look ridiculous, but really, he should control himself under the watch of the camera.

The guard reached up to grab the console, not able to raise himself up. Under its support, he stood, but not without accidentally pressing just the right button to lower the force field.

**I had to add two Odo scenes, because one just didn't seem like enough. Hope you liked it, and whether you did or not, PLEASE tell me. It's sad for me not to get reviews... I LOVE REVIEWS! I would appreciate it if you could write one for me... please! (Puppy dog face...) Now, looking back, I see that this one's a little shorter than I would have liked. Oh well. It was important!**


	16. The Changeling Has Escaped

**I was planning on finishing a chapter of another story before writing a new one for this one, but... I've hit a wall with them, and I have good ideas for this one, so I decided to put that off a little longer. Another reason I waited to write another chapter is that I didn't get ANY reviews for the last chapter! I was so sad to see that! I hope that I get some reviews for this one. That would make me so happy! Like this clown smiley face! :o)**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Changeling Has Escaped**

**O'Brien**

"So, what do you think?" O'Brien asked his wife after explaining his plan.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Miles," Keiko responded. "And I think it'll brighten everyone's mood."

"My thoughts exactly," O'Brien agreed. "Quark said he'd provide food and things of that nature. Will you help Dax decorate?"

"Well, of course," Keiko agreed. "And I'll talk to some of my friends. We've got to have it ready before Odo comes back, and who knows when that will be? It could be a day or two weeks!"

"I'm pulling for the first choice," O'Brien admitted.

Keiko's face suddenly became serious. "Miles, you didn't bet on that, did you?" she asked, her eyes boring into him. He would always tell the truth when she did that.

"Well," O'Brien shifted under his wife's peircing gaze, "yes, but--"

"Oh, Miles," Keiko sighed, standing.

"What?" O'Brien asked innocently.

**Odo**

Odo sprang up, still in his gelatinous state, and oozed through the vent before the guard could grab him. He swam along as swiftly as he could, hearing more force fields appearing behind him. Apparently, they didn't know exactly where he was, or they couldn't keep up with him. Either one would be good news.

Odo didn't really know where he was going, exactly, but he hoped to find out soon. Her emerged at the end of the vent and immediately shot upward to avoid the phaser discharges that were aimed at him.

Now that he had the room to be an elephant, he was. He stapeded himself down the corridors of the ship, knocking Cardassians left and right. When he came to a hallway that was free of soldiers, he changed himself into a clear, paper-thin sheet to cover a wall. This gave him time to think. He knew he needed to see a layout of the ship to find a shuttle bay, or maybe something smaller. Either way, he needed to know where he was.

"This way!" called a Cardassian who had just come into the hallway with two others. They ran right past Odo, to his relief. As soon as they had cleared the corridor, he moved again, more stealthily than his elephant self had.

He looked everywhere to find a console, but he soon realized that he had two options: go to the bridge, or go into a room. A room seemed safer, so he transformed into a Cardassian soldier and "rang the doorbell", so to speak.

"Yes?" a harsh voice rang out from behind the door.

"You are needed at your station," Odo said. "The Changeling has escaped."

The doors instantly slid apart, and as soon as the man came into sight, Odo landed a punch square in his jaw. The man stumbled back, and Odo swung once more, this time in his gut. The wind knocked out of him, the Cardassian hunched on the floor, unable to stop Odo from accessing his computer console.

Odo worked quickly, and saw that he was very close to a vacant cargo bay that could easily be opened. He could escape through there.

**Bashir**

Kira's new medication seemed to be working, seeing as she was no longer delusional and her fever was slowly receding. This was good news, of course, and for once, she was sleeping peacefully.

As Doctor Bashir finished mending a little Bajoran boy's broken arm, Kira stirred on her bio-bed. With strict orders to use that arm as little as possible for the next hour, Bashir sent the boy on his way and walked to Kira's side.

Her eyes opened, but her gaze was extremely unfocused. "Good morning," Bashir greeted her, smiling smugly. "Sleep well?"

Kira rolled her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. Her hands flew to cover her face as she grimaced in pain. "Shut up, Julian," she responded testily. "Mmm. . . what happened?"

"Now, that _is _the question, isn't it?" Bashir said, distractedly scanning his patient with a tricorder.

"Julian," Kira warned as her cold eyes threatened him. She was still not feeling particularly well and, therefore, was not in a particularly good mood.

"Well, we don't know everything, but you got hit by a phaser blast in Garak's shop, that's for sure," Bashir started. "You've been in the Infirmary for days, but it looks like you're going to be all right, after all."

"You don't know anything else?" Kira asked. "Isn't Odo on the case?"

"Uh, he was," Bashir said awkwardly. "He was so worried about you--"

"Doctor," Kira said impatiently, "I'm going to say this slowly. Where. . . is. . . Odo?" she asked.

"All right, I'll start at the beginning, then," Bashir said. He pulled up a chair and started to recap all he knew of the recent events on DS9. "There was an explosion on the Promenade, which was traced back to Garak's shop. There, we found you and Garak, unconscious, and blood on the walls. When Garak came around, he claimed not to remember anything about the incident.

"We matched the DNA in the blood to Gul Dukat -- let me finish --" Bashir wanted to conclude the story before Kira could comment or ask questions, as she had just tried to do, "but we had no idea how that could be. You woke up and told us about the Changeling, just in time for the Cardassians, led by Dukat, to visit, demanding we give it back to them. We captured the Changeling, and it is still contained here, on the station. We owe that to the constable, who volunteered to go in its place." By the last sentence, Bashir was staring at his feet, and Kira's eyes were wide.

"How did he convince Sisko to let him go?" Kira demanded.

"He didn't have much choice," Bashir pointed out. "It was either fight a battle that could not be won, hand over the Changeling, or put Odo's plan into action."

"What exactly _was_ his plan?" Kira asked.

"Uh, to get on their lead ship and somehow find a way to come home from there," Bashir said, realizing how hopeless that seemed.

Kira huffed a hot breath out of her burning lungs. "Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke?" she asked, exasperated. "Because if you are, it is _not _funny."

"I'm afraid not," Bashir said with the same distraught look he had whenever he shared bad news with a patient.

"Well?" Kira asked expectantly.

"What?" Bashir said quizzically.

"Well, what are we doing about it?" Kira said as if it were obvious.

Bashir considered sedating her for a brief moment but eventually decided against it. "We're trusting Odo to handle himself."

Kira once more covered her face with her hands. She laid, just like that, for a while. Then, when she trusted herself not to scream, she said, "Doctor, I think I can fill in some holes in your story."

**I was reading all the reviews for this story the other day, and I was so super sad to see that there weren't any for Chapters 11, 12, or 15! :( But I will not be hindered, and my creativity will not cease its flow! Hehe! Anyways, I have just finished Physik, the third Septimus Heap book, and I've started the first Maximum Ride book too. Oh my gosh, it's really good! But coming from a book with 49 chapters and 550 pages and going to a book with 134 chapters and 400 pages is kind of odd. It's a lot easier to just sit and keep reading, convince myself to read just "one more chapter". So anyways, until next time, good-bye!**

***Sorry guys! I didn't realized I hadn't posted this yet til I was halfway through the next chapter! AH! Well, better late than never, I suppose! Hope you liked it!***


	17. Dukat's Tirade

**School is back in session! I'm feeling ambivalent about this because I like to go to school, but I LOATHE homework. Plus, now I have no time for fanfiction! Well, less time at least. Oh, well. I'll do the best I can!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Dukat's Tirade**

**Bashir**

"But Changelings can't do anything that elaborate!" Bashir protested. "This doesn't make sense!"

"I didn't say it made sense," Kira pointed out calmly. "I'm just telling you what I know."

Bashir let out a deep breath and thought about it. "So, you go into Garak's shop to get a dress fixed," he started, finding that saying it out loud seemed to make more sense than thinking about it did. "Then, suddenly, a young woman comes into the shop too. She pulls a phaser out of her pocket, and Garak grabs one from behind a counter. She shoots, landing a blast at your stomach, just as Garak shoots at her. You see her middle. . . _open up_ to let the shot pass through, and then you're out cold.

"We can assume the Changeling knocked Garak out after that, and then. . . Well, from what you've told me, it sounds as if the _blood_ was the Changeling all along!" Bashir finished. "But that's not possible. Changelings can't bleed."

"They don't need to bleed to be blood," Kira pointed out.

"Then how could a Changeling copy somebody's DNA?" Bashir asked, not interested in and answer. "It's much to complex. It's impossible."

"Please enlighten me, Mr. Changeling Expert!" Kira snapped sarcastically. "How do you know what the Founders can and cannot do?"

Bashir gave her a sour look and stood, circling the bio-beds around him. Then he seemed to give up and tapped his combadge. "Bashir to Sisko. I've got someone in the Infirmary who has something to tell you."

**Odo**

Not about to be ratted out, Odo shut down the console and kicked the Cardassian lying on the ground for good measure, stealing his phaser on the way. Then he took off down the corridor, still looking like a Cardassian, toward the cargo bay.

He made it to the cargo bay and looked around. Then he slid the doors open, only to find that the bay was heavily populated with Cardassian guards, all of whom fired an unusual weapon at him simultaneously as he entered the room.

Pain shooting throughout his body, Odo crumpled onto the floor, fighting to keep his shape. He could feel himself liquefying, no matter how much he urged himself to stay in Cardassian form. Eventually, exhausted from morphing so much and the pain still rippling over him, Odo lay in a puddle on the floor of the cargo bay, helpless.

He hated being helpless.

But there was nothing he could do about it, presently, as Gul Dukat's smug face peered down at him disapprovingly. "Now, why did you do this?" Dukat asked rhetorically of Odo. "Why would you go through all this again? You know you can't escape, and I don't understand why you'd even want to get out anyway. We're so courteous to you, and you repay us by embarrassing us in front of Starfleet -- Sisko himself, no less!"

Odo mustered some strength and oozed himself four inches in Dukat's direction before tiring again. Dukat signaled with his hand, and his guards hit Odo once more with the strange weapon. Had he had a mouth, Odo would've screamed the agony he felt the second time he was hit. A stinging rang through his gelatinous body, and he receded into the Changeling equivalent of convulsion as the torment continued. It seemed to last forever, and even though it didn't, it lingered in his body long after, making it nearly impossible to listen to Dukat's tirade about his "disgraceful behavior" . . . _nearly_ being the key word.

"And then you try once more to escape through this cargo bay!" Dukat bellowed. "You're becoming predictable, my friend. And, quite frankly, your Cardassian impression leaves much to be desired."

Dukat gave the order and the pain renewed, even though the previous pain hadn't really subdued yet. It was simply torture, the irritation those weapons caused him. Odo felt himself thin out, spread across the floor with no self-containment left. He felt like he was going to die, and worse yet, he wanted to die.

**Sisko**

"Bashir to Sisko. I've got someone in the Infirmary who has something to tell you."

The doctor's words interrupted Sisko's thoughts."I'll be right there," Sisko replied gratefully. The last thing he wanted was to be alone with his thoughts. He stood immediately and hollered, "Jake-o!"

Jake came running around the corner that separated the two rooms. "Yeah, Dad?" he asked.

"I've got to go, but I promise we'll get that home-cooked meal in soon, okay?" Sisko asked, smiling at his son.

Jake was disappointed, but he tried not to show it. "Okay," he said, knowing his father was needed by more people than just him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course," Sisko said, embracing his son momentarily before leaving him wondering whether he'd ever get to say anything about his date.

**Kira**

Upon hearing the Commander's voice over the com, Kira relaxed for a moment, but only a moment. Sisko - - he restored her confidence for some reason. Then she remembered the mission he had sent Odo on and found herself in a state of ambivalence **(AN: You should have looked that up by now if you don't know what it means; this isn't the first time I've used it, you know!)**.

Kira felt her forehead. Still warm, but not so hot anymore. She still felt horribly groggy, but she propped her elbows up beneath her and pulled herself into a sitting position. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, and objects around her shifted out of phase. She pressed her fingers to her temples in an effort to still them.

Kira felt a small pinch on her neck and almost immediately she felt better. She looked to her left and saw Julian withdrawing from her with hypospray in hand. She offered a quick half-smile and turned to see Sisko walking into the Infirmary.

"Major," Sisko said, smiling. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, sir," Kira responded, returning the grin halfheartedly.

"You've missed quite a bit," Sisko pointed out.

"It would seem so," Kira agreed. "I've already been informed. I'm _almost _sad I missed it all."

**Oh, I'm so glad Kira's awake! She's such a great character. Now, I'll admit I have a loose idea of how this story's going to end. I'm still thinking about what to do with Odo, but I've got a pretty good idea. Review to find out what happens next!**


	18. Change Of Heart

**Well, I am just so busy all of a sudden! It's crazy! And thanks to my Algebra teacher, I have no time for fanfiction anymore. In fact, I should probably be doing homework right now. Oh well! Between you and me, I'd much rather be doing this.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Change of Heart**

**Kira**

"With all due respect, sir," said Kira, "why?"

"I don't want to wage war with the Cardassians," Sisko answered. "I'm not ready to destroy all the hard work that was put into Deep Space Nine these past three years. Trying to retrieve Odo could be considered an act of war."

"So could attempted murder of the Bajoran liason officer to the Federation," Kira pointed out curtly.

"True," Sisko admitted, "but it's not my decision to make."

"Then whose is it?" asked Kira purposefully. "I'm going to have a few words with them."

"Oh, no, you're not," Bashir interjected.

"Don't get me started, Doctor; I'm fine," Kira snapped.

"No, you aren't," Bashir pressed. "You've just recovered from a wound so terrible that a dermal regenerator could do little to help you. You must stay off your feet for a while longer."

Kira pretended that he hadn't spoken and back to Sisko. "Who do I need to talk to?"

"Major, you just need to trust Odo," Sisko said softly.

"Oh, I would trust him with my life," said Kira, "but not with his own. I don't think he can escape Dukat alone."

"That's enough," Sisko said, more sternly. "You will not do anything about this, do you understand?"

Kira set her jaw and hissed through clenched teeth, "Yes, sir."

Doctor Bashir insisted that Kira stay on the bio-bed until he told her that she could leave. However, she pestered him so much that he eventually gave in and let her go. She wasn't in such bad shape that she would fall apart, getting some exercise. Under strict orders not to let anything touch her stomach, inside or outside, Kira entered the temple to pray earnestly for Odo. If she couldn't do anything for him, perhaps the Prophets would help him for her.

**Odo**

_Pitiful,_ Odo thought to himself. _Just pitiful. Get up! Do something! Don't let Dukat stop you from getting home, from getting to Nerys!_ But the pain was far too great. He just wanted it all to end.

Dukat stood over him and gloated, but he didn't give the order to fire again. The ring of soldiers around him was watching, some with pity, some with triumpth. Odo was successfully tuning out Dukat's words, as he was becoming tedious. He talked and talked for twenty minutes, easily, and most of the pain had worn off. Fear of being shot again kept Odo on the ground, dreaming of ways to escape the horrible weapons.

Suddenly, Odo was overcome by two words that popped up out of nowhere: environmental controls. Of course! If he was fast enough, he could do it.

Odo tried to look like an amorphous blob - - successfully, he guessed. He would need the element of surprise as well as stealth and speed. The guards had become less vigilant, watching Odo become weaker and weaker, listening to Dukat and, consequently, becoming bored. That would also help his little plan.

Odo found a small console mounted on the wall of the cargo bay. He mentally calculated the precise trajectory of his jump and scrounged up as much energy as he could find in his exhausted, gelatinous body. Realistically, Odo knew that it was very improbable that he could make the jump, but it was his last chance. But the more he thought about it, the more discouraged he became. He knew he would fall just short of his goal.

Then -- suddenly, unexpectedly -- a surprising surge of power shot through him, and he knew it was from Nerys. He tried not to show that he was strong again, for fear of being shot.

There was no point in waiting any longer. Odo sprang over the heads of the Cardassian guards.

Dukat's shock didn't last as long as the guards'. "What are you waiting for, fools? Fire!" Dukat yelled. As they fumbled with their weapons, Odo hit the console just where he had wanted to. Oxygen leaked rapidly from the room as Odo sealed the doors to the cargo bay. One more morph kept him alive as he became a Moon Flea, indigenous to many moons throughout the galaxy. Moon Fleas needed no air or gravity to survive, but they could survive with either or both around them. They were both simple and complex creatures, and very resilient.

Odo flew into an airlock and rammed into the buttons that would send him into the vacuum of space.

**Dax**

"Over there," Dax directed. "And Chief, please be careful with that."

"I am!" O'Brien called indignantly.

Dax walked over to a table and sampled some of the food. "Quark." She didn't have to look to know that the little Ferengi was trying to escape from behind her back.

"Yes?" Quark sighed from behind her.

Dax spun to look at him. "What is this?" she asked, gesturing to the bowl from which she had taken a sample. "It tastes rotten."

"It's supposed to," Quark said simply. "No time to explain. I've got to get back to my bar now!"

"All right," Dax said. "Thank you." He had been very helpful that day, but she knew he didn't want Rom running the bar for too long.

Quark turned to run out the door. . . right into Major Kira! "Major, you're up! Feeling well? I'm glad. Now, if you'll excuse me. . ." Quark spat out quickly, then hurried out of the Briefing Room.

Kira turned, puzzled, to Dax, who said, "Rom's running the bar," in explanation.

"Ah," Kira said, understanding. Then she walked over to Dax and gave her a short, awkward hug -- awkward because her stomach skin was still tender.

"Feeling better?" Dax asked, grinning.

Kira shrugged. "Now that I'm out of the Infirmary."

"It's so good to see you on your feet again," said Dax sincerely.

"It's good to be back," Kira agreed. "I heard we were preparing a surprise in here?"

Dax smiled wider. "We are! I want it to be perfect."

"Can I help. . . without anything really touching me?" Kira asked.

"Let's see what I've got. . ." Dax said, looking around.

The planning commenced, and Kira was greeted by many friends, confirming her well-being. After a few hours, Doctor Bashir walked into the room. He was finally off-duty and wanted to help out. Also, Kira was due for another dose of medicine. Dax directed him to where Kira stood.

"Nice to see you again, Major," Bashir said, injecting the hypospray. "I must say, this is the last place I would have thought to find you."

Dax looked surprised. "Why?" she asked.

"Last I heard, Major Kira had little faith in Odo's ability to get home," Bashir explained. Then he turned to Kira. "Change of heart?"

"He'll be back," Kira said resolutely. "The Prophets will help him."

Bashir and Dax exchanged a brief glance. "I'd say that qualifies as a change of heart," Dax said.

**Okay, now I've GOT to tell you this. For Halloween this year, my mom made me a costume. Not that that's new; she made me a Hermione costume, a Jessie costume, a rainbow costume, a 50's girl costume... you get the idea. But this year, my mom made a costume for everyone in my family. We were all people from Star Trek! Yeah, Dad was Picard, I was Dax, my brothers were Data and Chakotay, and my sister was Janeway. (Mom said she didn't want to have to make another for herself, though Dad was teasing her, saying she should be Seven of Nine.) How amazing is that? I thought it was awesome, and so did several adults... but I did get many comments from kids at school like, "Did you get run over by a bike?" or "Are you roadkill?" Oh well. It was still pretty cool. **

**Now... REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	19. Docking Bay 3

**Hi, everybody. Sorry this has taken so long to get up. I'm just lazy by nature. I'm a teen! Gimme a break! Just kidding. :o) Anyway... please enjoy this addition to my story!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Docking Bay 3**

**Dax **

"You are clear for docking," Dax told the captain of a freighter.

"Thank you. By the way, you might want to send your commanding officer to the docking bay," the freighter captain said. "We've got a passenger that would like to see him."

"I'll let him know." Dax was confused. Who could that be? "Dax to Commander Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"Sir, someone in Docking Bay 3 wants to see you. They just arrived aboard a freighter, the _Sheb'imosia'keYu'depul'kasIchredoU'igh_."

"That's a mouthful," Sisko commented.

"It's a Gravijoweafohilifapian ship," Dax told him. "Their language is rather complicated."

"Well, that explains it," Sisko said. "I'll be there in a moment."

**Sisko**

"Welcome to Deep Space Nine," Sisko greeted the freighter captain. "I'm Commander Sisko."

"Captain Phyn," he said. He shook Sisko's hand, which had three less fingers than his own. "We're glad to be here."

Sisko was wondering how a Gravijoweafohilifapian could have such a simple name, but he decided not to ask. "I hope you enjoy your stay," Sisko said courteously, not rushing to the subject of the mysterious passenger. He had his hopes about who it could be.

"I'm sure we will," said Captain Phyn. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to meet me here. We picked up a tagalong on the way here. He said he worked on Deep Space Nine. The weird part was that he knew we were en route to DS9 before we told him. But... anyway, here he comes now..."

Odo exited the vessel, smiling. "Commander!" he said, walking briskly toward Captain Phyn and Commander Sisko.

"Odo," Sisko said in disbelief. He had begun to give up hope, but Odo was right here! He had survived! Sisko broke into a wide grin of relief. "Constable!" He was so happy to see that Odo was well.

Then he remembered Captain Phyn. "Thank you for returning my security chief to the station," Sisko said. "I greatly appreciate it."

"It was no trouble," Phyn answered, smiling. "But he did give us a bit of a scare when he just appeared out of thin air."

**Quark**

It was the best thing that had happened to Quark since the last time someone had actually tipped him. Sisko strode into the bar, Odo following behind him. "Another round for everyone, Quark... on me!"

A chorus of appreciative cheers echoed through the bar. Then they realized Odo was the source of Sisko's generosity. Yes, this certainly was cause for celebration. People gathered around Odo, asking questions about what had happened, where he had gone. Of course, Sisko said, he could reveal nothing until he had been debriefed.

Quark prepared drinks for everyone in the bar, grinning as he thought about how much latinum Sisko was going to owe him. After Odo and Sisko had conversed at tables for some time, they made their way to the bar.

"So, Odo," Quark taunted. "I guess I'll have to stop taking bets."

"Bets?" Odo repeated.

Quark nodded. "On when you'll get home. I think I had a couple who bet on today..."

Odo shook his head. "I am not in the mood to be angry with you, Quark."

"Oh, good!" Quark remarked. "Then I'd better confess a couple things..."

"Don't go there," Sisko warned. "Anyway, the Constable and I must be off." Sisko stood and turned to go.

"Commander?" Quark said and waited for him to turn around. "Here's your bill. I will expect that to be paid by next week."

Sisko took the padd Quark handed him and and strode off with Odo. Quark smirked after them. But behind the mischief on his face, Quark was just relieved that Odo wasn't dead after all.

**Okay, so I know you waited a long time for a very short chapter (sorry about that), but I'll try to get the next and final chapter out more promptly. Cross my heart and hope to not die! Now please review! I would really appreciate it if you would tell me your opinion. I love reviews!**


	20. Full Circle

**Here we go! This is the very last chapter of this story EVER! I know, you're probably relieved. :) Just kidding. Then again, you probably have most everything figured out by now because you're SO SMART! Without further adieu...**

**Chapter Twenty: Full Circle**

**Odo**

"It was by chance that I found the alien frieghter," Odo said, his story coming to a close. "They had dropped out of warp to make a quick repair, and I slipped in undetected. When I discovered the name of the ship, I remembered seeing it on a list of incoming ships in my office. So I became myself again and introduced myself. Unfortunately, they didn't quite trust me, so I was able to ride in their brig all the way here. I explained my status on Deep Space Nine, and my desire to return there. They required that I prove I was a Changeling, but even then, they left me in the brig." Odo shrugged. "Then I arrived at DS9."

Sisko looked at Odo. "So, how do you think the Cardassians developed such weapons as to incapacitate Changelings?"

"I am unsure, Commander," Odo said, "but they were surely created to keep the Changeling who is here under control."

"Constable," Sisko said, "would you Link with that Changeling and fill in some of the details of this mystery?"

"Yes, I could do that," Odo answered.

"Excellent," Sisko said. "Are you ready now?"

Odo nodded. The two of them left the room and walked in silence to the place where the Changeling was being held. The sight was sad to Odo, and he sympathized with the creature before him, encaged almost exactly the same way that he had been on the Cardassian ship. Did it not matter where he went? Would Changelings be treated the same everywhere?

He pushed these unpleasant thoughts aside. The force field was lowered and Odo quickly stepped inside before it was raised again. Then the caged Changeling was released from its little prison. But it did not come out of the little glass box. It seemed to cower in its container, inching as far away as it could get from Odo.

This made Odo feel terrible for this little being, who had been abused by the Cardassians probably most of its life, and who knew how long that had been? Odo came toward the scared little Changeling slowly, unmenacingly. Then he slowly lowered his hand into the container...

The Changeling offered no resistance. It had given up. But when Odo touched it, the Changeling seemed startled... then intrigued, and finally it started to become a part of Odo.

**Sisko**

Watching these events unfold from the other side of the force field, Sisko waited semi-patiently for a solid half hour as Odo and the other Changeling were Linked together. Then the two of them became separate beings once again, and Odo signaled for the security officer to lower the field. When he did, the other changeling made no attempt at escape, just transformed into its humanoid form and stood by Odo.

"Constable?" Sisko prompted.

"It's all right, sir," Odo said. "This is Riiv. She is one of the hundred."

"The hundred Changelings that the Founders sent to explore the universe?" Sisko asked.

"Yes," Odo answered. "Cardassians intercepted her when she was on her way to her original destination. They exposed her to awful, abusive treatments. She has been a slave to them her whole life, forced to carry out secret missions for them. It's all she's ever known."

Riiv was staring at the floor, cowering behind Odo. "It's all right," Sisko assured her. "You are not in danger anymore."

Riiv glanced up and briefly made eye contact with Sisko, just long enough to nod and look quickly away. It was clear she was not ready for any questions, so Sisko adressed Odo again. "How was she able to-"

"Please, sir," Odo said. "Not right now."

Sisko looked at Riiv, seeming so small and afraid. "Of course," he said. "Another time."

After a brief tour of the station and showing Riiv to her newly assigned quarters, Sisko began asking the questions on his mind. "Just how long has she been on the station?" he asked.

"Since the day Kira was shot," Odo answered as they walked down a corridor. "Riiv came here in the luggage of a young girl who was once a Dabo girl on Deep Space Nine and boarded the station unnoticed. After incapacitating and hiding this Dabo girl, she took on her facade. Then she went straight to the Promenade and located the Major in Garak's shop, just as she had been instructed to do."

"But how did she get a weapon on the Promenade without your knowing?" Sisko wondered.

"Well, that's just it," Odo said. "She didn't. The Cardassians were merciless when they trained Riiv to be their ultimate surveillance weapon. They tortured her into becoming anything they needed. And that is all-inclusive. Anything and everything they needed, they forced her to be. She had no choice; the pain they would inflict on her otherwise was too overwhelming. They trained her to become impossible things, like a phaser."

Sisko was taken aback. "How is that possible?"

"It isn't - at least, it shouldn't be," Odo told him. "But she had to make it possible because of her fear of the Cardassian's torture methods. So, Riiv transformed her hand into a phaser and used it to shoot Kira. Luckily, it was literally impossible for her to replicate the blast of a phaser, but she used a convincing substitute. As practice, she had punched a hole through many Cardassian soldiers, and putting a hole through Kira's abdomine was no different." As he spoke of this horrific occurence, his voice was tight and controlled and sad. "She then did the same to Garak, who was trying to stop her unsuccessfully. She didn't hit Garak as hard because it was not part of her mission to kill him. Then she turned herself into Gul Dukat's blood, spraying herself around the room as she had been instructed to do."

"How did she become blood?" Sisko asked. "I didn't think that was possible either."

"Again, she had no choice but to make it so," Odo explained. "We collected the blood and took it to be examined. The young officer who was doing the tests got the shock of his life when the blood incapacitated him and shoved him into a compartment on the station which also contained the Dabo girl whom Riiv was impersonating. That was when Riiv's plan slowed down because creating fake reports was always her weak point. But, after a while, she finished it. Then she transformed back to the Dabo girl and went sneaking around at night, searching for a way out. She was forced to take out a security officer when he tried to stop her and store him in the same place as she stored the officer who was to examine the blood and the Dabo girl."

"How did she keep them quiet?" Sisko inquired.

"She would enter the computer in the Medical Bay and replicate very heavy sleep medication," Odo said. "She didn't want to kill any more than she needed to. It is a miracle that, after so much time with the Cardassians, she has any morals at all, but somehow, her conscience has remained intact. Anyway, she couldn't get off the station because we were starting to catch on to what was happening. She panicked when the security officers came after her and fought them as they captured her. The rest we know."

"But," Sisko said, "if Garak knew there was a Changeling on the station, why didn't he just tell us instead of lying and saying he knew nothing?"

"Riiv made sure that he would remember nothing by applying a skillful blow to Garak's head," Odo explained. "She was instructed to do so to any witnesses, so that she could make a clean escape. Garak truly couldn't remember what happened, but eventually, his memories should come back."

"I see," Sisko said. "But why would the Cardassians go through all this trouble? What was the point?"

"It seems to me," Odo began, "that they wanted a war with the Federation. They wanted an excuse to fight, so they made one up. They tried to assassinate Kira and frame Dukat. Then they came to get Riiv back rather belligerantly, openly admitting that they were the ones who tried to kill the Major."

"Then why didn't they fight us after we gave you to them?" Sisko asked. "They supposedly had Riiv back. What held them back from opening fire on Deep Space Nine?"

"Dukat probably suspected that you had tricked him somehow," Odo guessed. "You did give up rather easily, giving me up without a fight. But he didn't know exactly what you had done, so he didn't know whether you had really given him his special agent back or not. And he would have no way of finding out until he got back to Cardassia for some tests. If he didn't get Riiv back safely, that would have been a great loss for the Cardassians, as she was their most important operative."

Sisko nodded. It all made sense now. "Well, I don't know if Riiv can be forgiven of her crimes, but I will be sure to fight for her forgiveness on the grounds that she had no choice."

Odo nodded. "Thank you, Commander. She really is kind inside, just broken. She just needs a little help."

**Kira**

"Shh, shh!" Dax urged. "He's on his way! Hurry!"

Everyone positioned themselves for the attack. There was electricity in the air as they anticipated their long-awaited and planned out ambush. The doors slid open revealing Sisko and Odo entering the room...

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped up and yelled at once. Odo looked as if he was ready to karate chop someone. "WELCOME HOME!" Then Odo just looked confused.

Kira smiled and walked over to Odo. "Don't worry," she told him. "It's just a party for you. We put it together to tell you how much we missed you and how great we think you are."

Odo relaxed a bit but looked uncomfortable. "Oh," he said gruffly. "Well. Thank you."

Kira smiled and everyone else in the room laughed. The party started and everyone began talking to each other. "I'm glad you're all right," Kira told Odo. "I was worried about you when I woke up."

"You?" Odo said. "Worried about me? I've been worried for you since this whole situation began! Are you feeling all right?"

"Sure," Kira said bravely. "Julian fixed me up; I'm fine. But you, out of my reach, on a Cardassian ship somewhere... That's a real cause for alarm."

"You know I can take care of myself," Odo pointed out.

Kira smiled. "Yes," she said, "I know, but I still prayed for you."

Odo had a flashback of the last surge of energy he had received on the floor of the Cardassian cargo bay. It had been so sudden and unexpected, and also exactly what he needed. He started to wonder if perhaps this miracle had come to pass because of Kira's prayer to the prophets. But... the Prophets were not really all-powerful, as the Bajorans believed... were they?

**Sisko**

The party was a welcome relief for Sisko after the past few stressful weeks. He spent time talking to friends and relaxing for the first time in too long. He spotted Jake in the room with the girl he'd gone on a date with. Sisko smiled at him encouragingly.

"Sir?" said a voice. Sisko turned around and smiled as he saw Major Kira standing there.

"Major," he said warmly. "Have I told you yet how wonderful it is to have you back?"

Kira smiled back. "No, in fact, you haven't."

"Hmm... I thought I had," Sisko said. "Ah, well, I suppose it ought to be said more than once, considering how very true it is."

"Thank you," Kira said, touched.

"I've been thinking, lately," Sisko began, "that we all ought to say things like that more often. We can never know when a person might be taken from us, suddenly, without warning. What if my last words to you had been, 'report back to me in an hour'? What if I hadn't gotten to give Odo a proper goodbye?"

"But you will," Kira assured him. "We're both fine. You don't need to worry about us."

"Thank you, Nerys," Sisko said, giving her a small grin, "but that's part of my job."

**O'Brien**

"You know, this was all my idea," Miles told Odo.

Odo looked surprised. "Chief?" he asked.

Miles grinned. "Yeah, I was thinking about you one day, about how much you do for the station and how little you ask for in return. I thought that you deserved a proper thank-you. Then you gave yourself up to the Cardassians, and I figured that there wouldn't be a better time than now to throw this little bash."

Odo was stunned silent, so Miles continued speaking. "Dax jumped all over the idea and hit the ground running with all the party planning. It's just as well; I'm sure that if I'd planned this party, it wouldn't have been nearly as fun."

The silence on Odo's end persisted, so Miles said, "Of course, it wouldn't have been any fun at all if you hadn't returned. I was getting worried that you might not ever come back, that we should have just given up that other Changeling. The whole mess got me thinking that we shouldn't take the people in our lives for granted. We should make sure they get the thanks they deserve before they're taken away from us.

"So, I guess I've come in a full circle," Miles concluded, "and what I'm really trying to say is... Thank you, Odo. The station couldn't run without you."

Odo tried his best to give a smile. "Thank you, Chief," he said quietly, "but the people on this station do just as much for me as I do for them."

**I am SO SO sorry that it took forever to get this up! But now that color guard season is over, I had time to finish it! I really hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading! You guys are the best! :D**


End file.
